Get Your Motor Running
by foshizzlemyrizzle
Summary: Maura and Jane have some fun on the new 2008 Triumph Bonneville T100. Pure smut and fluff


A soft breeze cooled the evening air, shifting the soft hair framing Maura's face and blowing the scent of lemon juice up Jane's nose.

"BUG out," Maura whispered.

"Bugout," Jane replied.

"Bug OUT," Maura tried again.

"Where do the baseball players sit when they are waiting to play?"

"In the dugout."

"Say it just like that."

"Bugout?"

"Yes!"

"Bugout!"

"I knew you could do it," Jane smiled at Maura's excitement and shook her head. The strangest things made that woman happy. The most recent strangeness being the newly purchased 2008 Triumph Bonneville T1oo, complete with sidecar. The motorcycle Jane understood. The sidecar left her perplexed. Shifting her weight, Jane started to stand and remove herself from the fallen sidecar.

"Wait," Maura protested as she stood. "Let me help you." First taking Jane's glass of Virgin Sidecar and setting it down next to her own rum filled beverage, the blond took Jane's hand and held the brunette steady as she extracted her long legs from the tiny space.

Standing face to face, Jane kept Maura's fingers within her grasp and pulled her into a warm hug. "Thank you," she whispered in the petite woman's ear.

Maura's arms tightened around her. "You're welcome," was her muffled reply. "I'm just glad that didn't fall off while we were riding."

Jane could feel Maura's shoulders begin to tremble. They had already experienced a terrifying threat to Jane's pregnancy the day before when a bomb detonated at the crime scene. Moving strong hands inside the soft leather of Maura's jacket, Jane ran long fingers up and down an erect but shaking back. "Don't dwell on 'what ifs', Maur," she whispered. "You hate that anyway."

Maura inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, nodding her head. "You're right," she answered. Turning to look at the fallen sidecar, but maintaining a hold on Jane's hand, Maura tilted her head and studied the bike. "I had them revamp the fuel injection system and throttle bodies. They had to remove the sidecar to access the engine. They must have failed to properly tighten a locknut on a Clevis adjusting bolt when they reattached it."

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist from behind and rested her chin on the blond's shoulder. "Why did you revamp the fuel injection system?" she murmurred, sending a visible shiver up Maura's spine.

"So it can idle longer," Maura answered, leaning into Jane's embrace. "The engine will be less likely to stall at stop signs and red lights."

"Hmmmm," Jane hummed as began to slowly sway them both. "You are so smart...to think of that..." A soft kiss to Maura's neck made them both breathe faster. "Tell me more...about the bike..." she continued between kisses.

"What...what do you want to know?" Maura asked as her pulse quickened and her mind went blank.

With a throaty chuckle, Jane's hands slipped beneath Maura's shirt. "What kind of engine does is have?"

"Um," the blond struggled to make her brain work. "Twin," she gasped as long fingers snaked beneath the underwires of her bra and scarred palms cupped both breasts. "Four stroke."

"Only four strokes?" Jane teased as she trusted her hips against Maura's ass. Four times.

The blond could only nod as her head fell against Jane's shoulder. Her hands drifted to the back of the brunette's thighs and she raked perfectly manicured nails upward until she gripped Jane's ass and held her in place.

Taking a delicate earlobe between her lips, Jane growled as she released one perfect breast and skimmed a finger down quivering abs until she reached clothing. Quickly flicking the button open, she reached inside the designer pants and stroked expensive panties. "What about the gear box?" she husked.

Maura exhaled heavily, searching her distracted brain. "Five speed," came the shaky reply as she began to thrust against teasing fingers.

"And the clutch?" Jane whispered, pushing silk aside.

"Wet," Maura sighed. "Multi-plate."

Their mouths finally sought and found each other as Maura surrendered to Jane's triple assault. A steady moan echoed against the garden walls as strong fingers dipped into wetness. Hips gyrated in rhythm with digital thrusts, steadily building in intensity until Jane felt the faint flutterings that always preceeded Maura's climax.

Curling her fingers in the come hither motion, Jane tickled the velvety soft flesh of Maura's inner core. "Oh, yeah, honey," she coaxed, drawing out her lover's pleasure. "Come for me."

Erratic thrusts took possession of Maura's hips as wave after wave of intense pleasure surged throughout her body. A strong arm encircled her waist, holding her up as her knees weakened. "Oh, my god," the blond panted. "I don't know where that came from."

The brunette laughed as she removed her hand from Maura's pants and her wiggled damp fingers before sucking them clean. "Came from my magic fingers, woman...works every time," she whispered with a wink.

Maura giggled as she nodded in agreement. Her breath and strength restored, she turned to the taller woman. "Take off your pants," she ordered.

"What?"

Maura walked toward the motorcycle and straddled the seat. "Pants. Off. Jane. It's not that complicated."

"But...we are outside. Maura."

"You weren't too worried about that five minutes ago."

"True...but as you can see...we are both still fully dressed."

Maura looked down at her dishevelled clothing and scoffed. Catching a glimpse of a nipple and a fine patch of hair, she shook her head. "Nice try, babe. Pants. Off."

"What about..." Jane began, looking toward the guest house.

"She's on a date. Said not to wait up."

A grimace took over Jane's face at the thought of her mother and her boss having a similar experience.

"Jaaaaannne," Maura moaned, curling two fingers in her direction.

Groaning in mock protest, the brunette made her way to the motorcyle. She unsnapped her pants as she watched Maura turn the ignition key, bringing the engine to life. "What are you doing?" she asked while kicking off her boots.

Maura flipped a switch and rotated the grip on the right handle bar, revving the engine. "Something I have been fantasizing and dreaming about for over a year," she replied.

Jane watched in bewilderment as the blond fully reclined against the long leather seat. A smile broke out on Jane's face as comprehension dawned. Excitement reached her eyes as she pulled off her pants. "You have to take your pants off too, Maur. It's only fair."

Maura smiled brightly as she lifted her hips and eased the material down her thighs.

Jane moved to assist with the undressing and grabbed the blond's shoes. After the designer wear was neatly folded and then tossed aside, Jane eased the 4 inch Jimmy Choos back onto Maura's feet. "You can keep these on," she cooed.

Maura arched a finely sculpted eyebrow as she placed her feet on the handlebars. Flexing her right foot against the grip, she revved the engine again.

Jane smiled in anticipation, fully appreciating the sight before her. "How do we do this?" she whispered.

Pointing to the foot pegs on both sides of the bike, Maura once again motioned Jane into action.

Placing a bare foot on one peg, and a steadying hand on Maura's hip, Jane threw her other leg over both the bike and Maura.

The blond began to writhe as the bike's vibrations and the sight above her reawakened already sensitive flesh. Gripping Jane's thigh, Maura pulled the brunette's core lower. Taking a moment to sniff the aroma of Jane's arousal, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. A growl escaped as she pulled the brunette lower still and curled her tongue around the eager bundle of nerves.

A shockwave travelled through Jane's body as the bike's vibrations tranferred from Maura's tongue to her clit. A low moan eminated at the new sensation, setting her hips into motion. Jane lowered her greedy mouth to Maura's dripping core to reciprocate.

Fingers and tongues penetrated and plunged, teasing and sucking, pleasing and fucking each other into a complete frenzy. Twin moans threatened to drown out the revving of the engine. The craziness culminated in kaleidoscopes of color and light as they simultaneously cried out the other's name.

Ragged breaths slowly calmed and weary muscles melted into leather, steel and chrome. Jane reached up and turned the ignition key, quieting the engine, then rested her head against Maura's thigh.

"Oh, my god, Maura. You are amazing."

"I try."

A mischeivous grin entered Jane's eyes and she began to suck on Maura's inner thigh.

Giggling in response, the blond tried to wiggle away. "What are you doing?" she gasped.

"Nffn," Jane mumbled, as she continued.

"Jane! Are you giving me a hickey?! Are you fourteen?! Fine!"

Maura found a femoral artery and retaliated.

Throaty laughter reverberated against the garden walls as they each viewed their love bites.

Let's take this inside," Jane suggested as she dismounted. She then leaned over a still reclining Maura and gave her a searing kiss.

"Let's get the bug out of here," Maura quipped as the brunette helped her stand and they gather up their clothes.

"I like your buns better than your puns," Jane mumbled as she watched Maura saunter into the house. "Mm-mm-mm."

R&I R&I R&I

In a car parked down the block, two sets of eyes stared off in shock.

"What the hell did we just see?" one brother asked the other.

"Maura spread eagle on a Triumph Bonneville with our pantsless sister's tongue in her-"

"Don't SAY it! I can't believe we SAW it! How can you even SAY it?"

"I didn't see much. Jane's hair covered most of Maura's...lady bits."

"So that really happened?"

"I told you you didn't match."

One head shook back and forth trying to get rid of the memory as the other leaned against the headrest and chuckled. "Talk about dykes on bikes."

"Shut up."

Tommy continued to laugh as Frankie stared off in confusion.

"Why are you not more...traumatized?"

"I don't know...guess it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"The two of them hooking up?"

"The two of them getting caught."

"Whaaaat?"

"You got a lot to learn about being a detective."

"I've heard the rumors but I thought it was all talk. How long?"

"I don't know when it started. I was in prison for three years."

"Back then?"

"Took me about a week to figure it out."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured you knew. You're the smart one."

"Let's get out of here. I don't want to see the new bike anymore. I don't think I can even look at that bike ever again."

"It's a sweet ride, though."

Frankie shook his head as he started the car and Tommy began mumbling song lyrics under his breath.

"Got my first real six string..."

"Stop it."

"Bought it at a five and dime..."

"Shut up, Tommy!"

"Played it till my fingers bled..."

Frankie punched his brother in the shoulder as his singer got louder.

"Was the summer of 69!"

"You suck!"

"Our sister sucks...Maura's big titties!"

"I hate you..."

"But Maura loves Jane!" 


End file.
